The present invention relates to therapeutically interesting bile acid metal salts.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical and veterinary compositions containing said salts.
A number of metal cations exist playing a physiological role: in addition to iron, which is a component of hemoglobin, varying amounts of zinc, copper, selenium, molybdenum, cobalt, manganese etc., known as oligoelements, are necessary for a correct function of the enzyme and physiological systems. These elements are usually absorbed through the diet, but pathological or alimentary deficiency conditions exist in which a pharmacological supply or the dietary supplement through the administration of suitable salts or complexes is desired.
The problem is particularly felt in the case of iron, the administration of which is often required for the treatment of iron-deficiency anemias. For this purpose, salts such as ferrous gluconate or sulfate or complexes of iron with succinylated proteins are used at present.